The moment that changed everything
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: Robbie is sick of Miley and Jackson fighting, he asks them to spend a day toegther. What starts out as a average day, soon turns dangerous. Will this situation make the siblings realise the importance of family. Full sum inside Oneshot


**A/N: I am obsessed with one-shots at the moment, I decided to write one centered on Miley and Jackson and their sibling relationship.**

**This will not be incest, just a family bond story.**

**Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

_Full Summary:_

_Robbie Ray is sick of Miley and Jackson fighting constantly; especially since he had hoped it would have been resolved since he had tried those tests._

_He decides to send them to the mall to spend a day together, in the hopes they will learn to appreciate each other more._

_What starts as an average day turns into something more terrifying._

_Will this scary situation make the siblings realize how important family is?_

**Story begins………….**

Miley groaned in annoyance, she was currently waiting outside the bathroom for her brother Jackson to finish using it.

It was about nine in the morning on a Saturday, she wanted to have a quick shower before meeting Lilly and Oliver at the mall at ten o'clock.

"Jackson hurry the fuck up" Miley shrieked, banging on the door.

"I have places to be, just because you don't have a life like I do doesn't mean..."

The door swung open interrupting Miley's rant.

"There Miley 'thinks she fucking queen of the universe' Stewart, you can use the bathroom before you melt" Jackson retorted and strode off.

"Oh ha-ha, loser" Miley yelled back.

Jackson laughed mockingly back and slammed his bedroom door.

"Idiot" Miley spat and raced into the bathroom to have a shower.

Miley walked into the kitchen, fifteen minutes later; to the smell of her Dad's famous pancakes.

"Morning bud, here just made 'em five minutes ago" Robbie Ray said, passing a plate of warm pancakes over to Miley who took them eagerly.

"Hey dad" Jackson said, announcing his presence.

He grabbed a seat and snatched a plate forward and proceeded to drown his pancakes in syrup.

"Son do you think I cook because I have nothing better to do, why do you insist on destroying my creations" Robbie said in mock sadness as Jackson shoveled the Syrup drenched pancakes in his mouth

"Mmm what" Jackson responded, pancakes flying from his mouth.

"I think he did destroy one of your creations" Miley said in sarcasm, eyeing Jackson in disgust, as he shoved more pancakes in his mouth; deciding to ignore her comment.

How he could fit almost a whole stack in his mouth; Miley could never figure it out, but it was just like wondering how Oliver could act so much like a Doughnut, it was something one would never know.

"That wasn't nice Miley, anyway what do you both have planned for today?" Robbie asked.

"I'm meeting Lilly and Oliver at the mall, Jackson on the other had will sit around playing video games as usual like the no friends- loser he really is" Miley answered.

"Wow that's rich coming from miss two friends herself" Jackson answered, after swallowing the pancakes.

"Really I'm Hannah Montana though so I have friends as her too" Miley shot back.

"So I also have a wider circle there and not to mention the many fans, what do you have?"

"How could I forget, you have everything, your fucking selfish Miley" Jackson snapped.

"AM NOT" Miley shrieked.

"Are too" Jackson retorted

"Am not"

"Are too"

Robbie looked between them both, as they continued to banter back and forth; finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"THAT IS ENOUGH" he shouted, he stormed over to the sink.

They both went quiet and turned to look at him; he was standing in front of the sink, pressing his hands onto it; till his knuckles went white.

"Look at you both, you're not kids anymore. Jackson you're seventeen for Pete's sake, you're both supposed to be young adults, now act like it"

He snapped and then turned to look at them, Miley had lowered her head and was staring at the table top, Jackson looked as his dad; saying nothing.

"If only your mother could see you now" Robbie said sadly.

Jackson went white.

Miley looked up at her dad, tears starting to trail down her checks.

"Daddy" she whispered.

"I'm sorry but we're all each other has, we're supposed to be a family but we don't even act like it" he said sadly and walked over to a chair, sitting down.

"Now I think you two need to spend some more time together so you will learn to appreciate each other more, so Jackson you can take your sister to the mall today and spend the whole day with her, see a movie, get lunch, etc but you have to communicate and don't bugger off somewhere with Copper or you Miley bugger off with Oliver or Lilly. You are to both spend the day together just the _two of you_, ok" Robbie finished.

Miley wiped her eyes and shock her head.

"I'm sorry daddy that we fight; we're siblings; we're supposed too"

Miley said.

"Kiss up" Jackson spat.

"Jackson, what did I just say" Robbie warned.

"I have plans today" Jackson snapped.

"I'm meeting Coop at the mall, there's a new video game being released"

"I don't care Jackson, you're spending the day with Miley" Robbie stated.

"Daddy I have plans with Lilly and Oliver, we're going to the mall" Miley whined in her best suck up voice.

"So, I don't care if you were planning to visit the moon with Lilly and Oliver, you're spending time with your brother." Robbie snapped and gave Miley 'the look'.

"Hah, dad gave you the look" Jackson said and smirked.

Robbie turned to Jackson and gave him the same face.

"Fuck" Jackson snapped.

"Jackson 'Rod' Steward I don't like that language here" Robbie snapped.

"Sorryeee" Jackson said sarcastically.

"Righto then, anyway I know that you're both busy but that isn't important. What is more important is that you're going to spend this day together and at least attempt to get along, I want you both to make a effort, So text your friends and let them know you'll see them later ok. I'll give you till three" Robbie stated.

"But Dad..." Miley whined.

"No buts miles ok, now I'm giving you fifty bucks each so need to worry about anything but trying to mend your sibling relationship" Robbie interrupted.

Miley sighed and nodded.

"Right, I'll be right back with the money but I expect results from this, I hope to see hardy any fights, scratch that; preferably no fights after today" Robbie said and disappeared upstairs.

"Bloody hell" Jackson snapped and stormed over to the couch and flopped onto it.

Miley glared at him, he glared back, the phone interrupted them from their glaring.

"Hello" Miley said.

"Um ok see you soon"

"Who was that?" Jackson asked, even though he looked like he could care less.

"Lilly and Oliver" Miley retorted, as the door swung open and the two raced in.

"Hey let's go, there's a massive sale on at the mall" Lilly shrieked loudly.

Oliver grimaced.

"Oh no save yourself" Jackson said to Oliver who nodded, looking un-excited.

"Want to see the new video game instead?" Jackson asked him.

Oliver perked up.

"Would I?" he said and grinned.

"Jackson; Miley" Robbie said walking into the room, he folded his arms and gave them each a disapproving look.

"Miley tell Lilly and Oliver what you're doing today" Robbie said, he handed Jackson his fifty dollar note and walked over to Miley, holding out hers.

"Um guys I can't go, dad wants me to spend 'quality time' with my brother" Miley stated, air quoting 'quality time' and taking her money.

"Oh bummer, but there's half off everything, ev-er-y-thing" Lilly said, dramatizing the last word.

"I know, I'm going to suffer all day, but it's not stopping you two from having fun, I'll meet you at Rico's at three thirty for a drink, ok. So have fun. Text you later" Miley said and pushed the two towards the door.

"Ok ok, no need to be a miss pushy britches, I'll see you at Ricos" Oliver said.

"Yeah me too, Miley, good luck" Lilly said, hugging her and whispering in her ear 'I feel your pain'.

Miley nodded and let go of Lilly who left with Oliver, Miley shut the door and turned around with a sulky expression on her face.

"Miley cut that out, this is really sad that you two can't even last a day together. When I was young I got on really well with my family" Robbie snapped.

Jackson groaned in annoyance.

"It wasn't my choice for him to be born" Miley spat.

"Yeah well I never wanted a sister, do you think I was happy sharing mum and dad with you" Jackson retorted.

Miley recoiled like she had been slapped.

"Get going now" Robbie snapped.

"Before I send one of you to the other side of the world"

Miley nodded and walked upstairs to get her bag, Jackson followed, swearing under his breath.

Robbie sighed, sitting on the couch.

"I hope I don't get a migraine" he muttered, rubbing his temples.

He looked up a few minutes later as the two arrived down stairs, in stony silence.

"Have fun and make an effort, there is supposed to be a reason for this ok" Robbie said, following them as they headed to Jackson's car.

Jackson just nodded, getting in and shoving his key in the ignition.

Miley got in the passenger seat, her face sour.

"See you later, have fun but most of all get along" Robbie called, as Jackson backed out, he got evil glares in reply.

"Oh help me" Robbie muttered, disappearing into the house.

**HM**

Jackson arrived at the mall; they quickly left the car and walked over, in complete silence.

That was what it had been like the whole drive there, minus the music.

Jackson and Miley stood quietly by the front doors, staring around the packed mall.

"Well this should be fun, where to first?" Jackson asked Miley, speaking for the first time since they had left home.

"Who care's, I just want to get this day over and done with" Miley answered rudely.

"Miley maybe we should just try and get on, I mean we don't have any other brothers and sisters, let's listen to dad and make an effort" Jackson said.

Miley laughed rudely.

"Dad's not here is he, you call me a kiss up, look at you" Miley snapped.

Jackson ignored that and starting walking off.

"Wait up" Miley snapped and hurried over to him, she grabbed his arm; jerking him around to face her.

"What, you don't want to make an effort so I'm not bothering" Jackson snapped.

"We'll do what we usually do, pretend this worked and then keep fighting"

Miley just sighed, Jackson was right before; they needed to at least try.

Just for the one day then they could go back to fighting.

Miley smiled at that idea, she could never get along with her annoying brother, it was impossible.

"Fine let's try then, where do you want to go?" Miley asked.

Jackson gave her a suspicious look.

"Ok then, um I don't know, should we go see a movie?" Jackson asked.

"I guess but our taste is so different and you can get into the R rated and I can't" Miley complained.

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Let's just look at what's on first" He muttered and walked over to the escalators.

Miley followed, wishing to be with Lilly and Oliver instead.

**HM**

"Ok so which one, Pirates three or Shrek the third?" Jackson asked.

Miley sighed; they had been debating over this for ten minutes.

"I guess pirates, because I want to see Johnny depp" Miley answered.

"Great so I have to sit there for three hours while you ogle Johnny depp, I'd rather gouge my own eyes out" Jackson snapped.

"May I be of assistance" Miley said and smirked.

"What ever, let's just watch the stupid pirate's movie; just keep your perverted comments to yourself" Jackson retorted and walked over to the ticket booth.

Miley stared daggers at him as she followed him over.

"Two for pirates three" Jackson stated, obviously too lazy to say the whole thing.

The cashier had been facing the other way and reading, but turned once Jackson had spoken.

Her mouth popped open when she saw him.

She started to giggle and twill her hair around her finger.

"Hi, my name's Jess" she said.

"Oh great" Miley muttered.

Jackson ignored her and leaned forward, forgetting they were supposed to be seeing a movie, he started to attempt his flirting moves.

"My name's Jackson, so how's your day been sexy?" he asked.

Miley coughed to mask an oncoming fit of laughter.

"Good, my shift finishes in half an hour" Jess answered, giggling more.

Jackson grinned.

"Cool, want to" he started to say but Miley elbowed him, interrupting his question.

"Jackson we're supposing to be seeing a movie, remember we have to make an effort" Miley hissed.

"Oh no, is this your girlfriend?" Jess asked; looking sad and obviously just realizing Miley had been standing there.

"Hell no" Jackson and Miley both retorted.

"Oh, what's the problem then?" Jess asked.

"This is my sister, our dad wants us to spend more time together, I just need two tickets for pirates 3, and can I also get your cell. I'll text you when I get home and maybe we could meet up later" Jackson answered.

Jess nodded and grabbed a bit of paper and scrawled her number, she handed it to Jackson who pocketed it.

Jess then rung up the tickets.

"That's fifteen dollars" she said.

Jackson and Miley paid then walked off to the stairs leading to the cinema, Jackson flashed a grin at Jess before they disappeared up the stairs.

**HM**

"That was ok" Jackson said as they left the movie.

"Sure, I'm surprised you paid attention, thought you would have been constantly thinking about Jess" Miley answered and smirked.

Jackson ignored her and walked out of the theatre and headed straight for the food court.

Miley followed him

"Predictable" she muttered.

"What" Jackson said, quickly stopping and causing Miley to crash into him.

"Fuck Jackson, don't do that" Miley spat and stormed ahead of him.

Jackson hurried up to her as she scanned the many choices of food options.

"Where do you want to eat?" Jackson asked.

"Um Macca's" Miley answered.

"What Oliver calls it that" Miley said off his raised eyebrows.

"Why don't you just marry Oliver, you so have the hots for him. I definitely know he likes you" Jackson said and walked over to line up by McDonalds.

Miley hurried up to Jackson and stood next to him.

She chewed her lip nervously, hoping to not let on that she _did_ in fact like Oliver.

"I don't like Oliver like that, he's just a friend" Miley decided to say, hoping Jackson would believe her, unfortunately her brother never changes his mind on anything he thinks is true even if someone say's its wrong.

"Sure and I hate video games, what kind of fool do you take me for, it's so obvious you should write it on your forehead" Jackson spat, staring at the food.

"Whatever, how would you know anyway? All you do is spend your time watching video games and ogling women, how would you notice anything outside your own boring life. I'm surprised your brain can switch on long enough for you to notice" Miley shouted, causing people to glance over at them.

Jackson didn't look away from staring at the menu board, the only sign he had heard Miley was the twitch of his jaw and his hands clenching.

"You're causing a scene" Jackson hissed, still not taking his eyes off the menu board.

Miley ignored that.

"You don't know anything about my love life, so stay out of my business. Just because you have no life of your own, no wonder no girl will date you for longer then a week. You're pathetic" Miley snapped.

Jackson spun around to face her, his eyes piercing her.

"Bitch" he snapped and shoved past her, storming off in the direction of his car.

Miley gasped, she had gone too far.

She could feel the guilt consuming her, which was the first time she had ever felt guilty for anything she had said to her brother.

They were supposed to try and get along and she had ruined everything, he had tried and all she had done was bitch at him all day.

Why did she pick at him all he time?

Is it because she was embarrassed of him? Or was it that she was too ashamed to call him her brother.

Whatever it was, she needed to stop.

He didn't deserve this; she needed to try and get along with him instead of treat him like shit.

Well it was time to be the sister she should have been in the first place.

"I have to say sorry" she whispered and raced out after him.

She managed to catch him just as he was putting the key in the ignition.

"Jackson, I'm sorry" Miley stammered.

Jackson stopped and looked up at her.

His face was tear-stained, he let out a sob.

Miley felt her heart break and slide into her gut; she had caused her brother to cry.

The last time she had seen him properly cry was when their mother had died.

Miley went to say more but the feeling of something cool touching her temple caused her to freeze.

Jackson's eyes went wide; Miley could see a gun pressed against her head in Jackson revision mirror.

"Get out of the drivers seat or I shoot" the person holding the gun snapped, pressing it harder into Miley's temple.

Jackson opened his door, his hand shaking; he got out of his seat and eyed the guy holding the gun nervously.

"Don't hurt her" Jackson said, he was shaking in nerves.

"Get in the back seat punk, you too princess" the guy spat and shoved Miley in after Jackson.

Someone else walked over and eyed the backseat with a smirk.

"Good job Jeff, this is perfect" the new person said to the gun holder.

Jeff nodded.

"Thanks Steve, let's go" he answered and got in the drivers seat, Steve got in the passenger seat.

"Where are you taking us?" Jackson demanded, feeling confident for a minute.

"Shut the fuck up or I will shoot you and your ex girlfriend" Jeff snapped and handed the gun to Steve and started the car.

Jackson looked at Miley in confusion.

'Ex girlfriend' he mouthed.

Miley didn't say anything, she was too scared to move; let alone speak.

Jackson turned to the front; he hoped like hell that they could get out of this situation alive.

He didn't want to die before he could get a chance to repair his fading relationship with his sister

**HM**

The car pulled up to an abandoned accounting building in the back parts of Malibu shopping area.

Jeff got out of the car and wrenched the door open on the side where Miley was, he yanked her out of the car and took the gun from Steve and pressed it to her forehead.

Steve eyed Jackson, who got out of the car and slowly walked over to the others.

"Now let's go" Steve said and stormed over to the Building, he held the door open and waited till they were inside then shut it after them.

Steve snatched Jackson's arm and dragged him to an old office, he shoved him in and Jeff pushed Miley in too.

Then the door slammed and was locked.

Miley raced over and banged on it.

"Hey, what do you want with us?" Miley screamed.

"You'll find out soon, Miss Montana" Jeff answered and he walked off with his friend.

Miley didn't even register the answer; she pressed her forehead against the door then fell to the floor, sobbing loudly.

She felt Jackson touch her arm; she turned to look at him.

"Jackson about what I said at McDonalds" Miley apologized, her voice shaking.

"Forget it; we need to concentrate on getting out of this situation alive" Jackson responded.

Miley nodded.

"Shit my bag is in the car, do you have your cell phone?" Miley asked, her face starting to grow hopeful.

"No, that sidekick guy, Steve I think his name is, took it" Jackson answered.

Miley's face fell and she started a new round of tears.

Jackson felt his heart clench at seeing her cry, she may not try and attempt to care for him but he did for her.

Jackson wrapped his arms around Miley and hugged her too him.

Miley clung onto him, sobbing hard onto his shoulder.

"I know I don't say it much but I" Miley started but was interrupted by the door being thrown open.

Jeff stood there, his eyes livid.

"Get your hands off her, you had your chance. You used her for things, I love her more then you ever did or would" Jeff shouted, he wrenched Miley to him and left.

"Jackson" Miley's voice screamed, as she was pulled away.

Jackson leapt to his feet, but the door was slammed and locked before he could follow.

Jackson slammed his hands on the door, swearing loudly.

"Don't you hurt my sister, if you touch her in any way I will fucking kill you" Jackson screamed, but there was no reply.

He fell to the floor sobbing, for the second time that day.

**HM**

Miley was pushed onto a chair in a board room.

Steve was standing by a whiteboard, which had wedding vows written on it, he was also wearing a priest's outfit.

Miley felt sickness overtake her, they were going to wed her to Jeff.

"What do you want?" Miley pleaded, trying to act like she didn't know.

"What do you think, I want you Hannah" Jeff said, bending down till he was eye level, he grabbed her hand and slipped on a ring.

"To be my wife, forever"

Miley started to scream but was cut off by Jeff kissing her; she struggled in her seat then vomited.

Jeff fell back, wiping his mouth in disgust; he spat out the vomit and slapped Miley.

Miley sobbed loudly, vomit trailing down her chin.

"Clean this bitch up, I don't want to get married to her in this condition" Jeff snapped.

Steve nodded, as Jeff left the room to clean up.

Steve lifted Miley off the seat and dragged her to a ladies room; he shoved her in and slammed the door.

Miley washed her face and knocked on the door once finished; Steve pulled her out and shoved her back on the seat again back in the boardroom.

He handed her a breath mint.

Miley took it and chewed it nervously then swallowed the remains.

Jeff arrived and whispered a few things to Steve who nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.

Jeff stared at Miley for what felt like ages.

Finally Miley decided to speak.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, whimpering slightly as her face still stung.

"Why do you think, I love you Hannah. I want you to be my wife" he answered, a manic grin on his face.

Miley sobbed hard, tears spilling down her checks, how did he know she was Hannah?

"My name's Miley Stewart, I'm not Hannah" Miley sobbed.

"Don't fucking lie bitch" Jeff snapped and slapped Miley in the same check as before.

Miley wailed loudly.

"I know you're Hannah, I saw you in the mall with that Jackson guy you broke up with on that show because he was using you. You deserve better Hannah, you deserve someone like me. Now let me take off this wig you're wearing to hide from the paparazzi" Jeff stated and reached out.

Miley backed away which was hard as she was on a chair, she jumped up and pushed Jeff aside and raced for the door.

Unfortunately he was faster and grabbed her around the waist and dragged her back.

He pulled at her hair hard; Miley screamed and elbowed his crotch.

He let go of her, howling in pain.

Miley went to open the door, but it slammed open and knocked her back.

Jeff pulled Miley up, holding the gun to her temple.

Steve was standing by the door, holding onto a struggling Jackson with a gun pointed at his head and Jackson was holding a wedding dress.

Miley's eyes rolled into her head and she fainted against Jeff, who kept a hold of her waist.

"Fucking stupid move" Steve said, even though Miley was unconscious.

"Don't touch my sister, you're not marrying her" Jackson screamed at Jeff who was starting to remove Miley's shirt.

"Fuck up cunt, she isn't your sister. She's your ex" Steve snapped and shoved Jackson onto a seat facing the whiteboard.

He snatched the wedding dress and tossed it to Jeff, who locked the office door.

Steve sneered at Jackson who tried to get up; Steve shoved him back on the chair.

"If you move an inch, I'll kill her" he said and walked over to Jeff who had removed Miley's top and bra.

He was licking his lips.

Steve grinned and stared at Mileys boobs.

"What are you bastards doing?" Jackson screamed, trying not to move as he didn't want Miley to be hurt.

Jeff lifted Miley up and put the dress on her, while Steve had left to retrieve water to wake Miley.

Steve arrived with water; he locked the door after him and walked over to Miley.

"Wow she looks perfect" he said to Jeff, who nodded.

"Wake her up, I can't marry her while she's like this" Jeff said, his eyes not leaving Miley body.

Steve nodded and tipped the water on Miley, who sat up; coughing.

She started to scream but Jeff clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Ok let's get this show on the road" Jeff said, Steve nodded walking over to the front.

Jackson started yelling anything he considered offensive.

"Shut him up now" Jeff spat, holding Miley tightly, his hand still covering her mouth.

Steve nodded and slapped Jackson who instantly went quiet.

Jeff grinned and pressed the gun against Miley's temple and removed his hand, Miley said nothing.

He led her to the front of the room and stood with her in front of Steve who was reading the board.

"Ok proceed" Jeff said.

Steve nodded.

"We are gathered here today to witness these two" Steve started but was interrupted by Jackson yelling swearwords.

"You're not a real priest, this won't be a real wedding" Jackson snapped.

"There's no point to this so let us the fuck go ok"

"I thought you were supposed to shut him up" Jeff demanded, raising his eyebrows at Steve who suddenly realized what Jeff had really meant.

He grabbed the gun and pointed it at Jackson, Miley screamed and raced forward before Jeff could stop her.

She pushed Jeff to the floor as she shoved Steve at the wall.

In the process Jeff's gun had gone off and hit the door.

Jackson gasped, ducking onto the floor.

Miley turned, her heart beating wildly.

Steve grabbed her around the waist; Miley noticed his gun which he had dropped in the process of her pushing him.

She grabbed it and pointed it at Steve.

"Don't be fucking stupid, bitch" Jeff shouted, pointing his gun at her.

Miley sobbed loudly, she noticed Jackson inching towards Jeff.

He tacked him, pulling him to the floor.

Jeff punched him angrily and shot the gun which missed Jackson by inches, the bullet struck the window, shattering the glass.

Jackson gasped and fell backwards; he struck his head on the chair in the process and was knocked unconscious.

Miley screamed and she shot the gun off at Jeff, hitting him in his arm.

He howled in pain, falling to the floor.

Steve shocked at what had happened, let go of Miley.

She then turned and pointed the gun at him.

"Give me my brother's phone, don't think I won't 'fucking' shoot" Miley shouted, surprised at her own confidence.

"Ok just calm down alright, here" Steve said and tossed her the phone.

Miley nodded, still pointing the gun at Steve as she hit dial on her Dad's number.

"Hello, Jackson you're supposed to be home now" Robbie said.

"Dad help" Miley screamed into the phone.

Steve suddenly leapt forward; Miley dropped the phone in shock.

Miley screamed and shot the gun, it struck Steve in the chest.

"Miley, what the hell has happened" Robbie said, Jeff was starting to get up.

Miley grabbed the phone and raced to the door.

"Daddy, I'm at the old accounting office. Some guys have got us hostage, hurry Jackson's unconscious" Miley begged.

"Fuck, I'll be there" Robbie said.

Miley dropped the phone, sliding to the floor.

She sobbed uncontrollably, rocking herself back and forth.

Suddenly she felt someone clutch her close, she looked up and screamed when she saw Jeff, his face was pale and his arm was covered in blood.

"We're getting married Hannah" Jeff said.

The door flew open and two police officers walked in holding guns.

Jeff stood up and held his hands out.

"Daddy" Miley shrieked as her dad raced over.

She collapsed into his arms and passed out.

**HM**

Miley blinked and looked around at her surroundings.

The room was white, where was she?

Suddenly it all dawned on and she started crying.

"Miles you're awake, shush its ok" Robbie said, hugging her to him.

"Miley" another male voice said.

Miley pulled apart from her dad and saw Lilly and Oliver by the door.

"Come in" Miley said.

"I'll be back soon, going to check on your brother" Robbie said.

"Is he ok?" Miley asked, fearing the worse.

"He's fine, just going to see if he's awake" Robbie answered and left the room.

Lilly burst into tears and raced over, she pulled Miley into a hug.

"Can't breathe" Miley stammered.

"Sorry, I was so worried when your dad called and said you were in hospital" Lilly stammered and pulled back.

Oliver was still by the door.

"Oliver" Miley said.

He walked over and sat down on the other seat and grabbed her hand.

"I'm glad you're ok Miles" Oliver said.

They stared at each other just not saying anything for what felt like ages.

"Um I'll be right back" Lilly said, trying to not smile at what she was witnessing, from a sad situation, at least some good was coming from it.

She left the room.

"Oliver, I could have died today and I think you should know this because I almost lost the chance to tell you how I feel. I love you Oliver, I always have deep within me. I love you with all my heart and soul" Miley stammered.

Oliver smiled.

"I've wanted so long to tell you those words, I never would have thought you would feel the same as I do, I'm not dreaming am I?" Oliver said.

Miley smiled and leant forward, kissing him.

She pulled back after they kissed for a minute and grinned at the dazed Oliver.

"Was that a dream?" she asked.

"No I guess it wasn't" he answered and kissed her again.

**HM**

Oliver left after a ten make out filled minutes to let Miley rest.

Miley tried to rest but she couldn't, as every time she closed her eyes, she would see Jeff.

Miley eventually drifted off after managing to rid her thoughts of Jeff; when she woke it was morning.

Her dad and brother arrived after ten minutes of her being awake.

"Hey miles, the doctors said you can be discharged by ten" Jackson said.

Miley grinned.

"What about you?" Miley asked.

"Same time" Jackson answered.

"I'll be back soon ok" Robbie said and left the room.

"Where's he going?" Miley asked, sitting up.

"To get a coffee" Jackson answered.

"Jackson I know this is off topic but what are you going to do about Jess?" Miley asked.

"Oh I texted her last night, said that I was in hospital. She came to visit and now we're going out on Monday" Jackson said, grinning; then his face turned serious.

"Wow that sure is the Jackson I know, even after a life threatening situation he still manages to plan a date" Miley joked.

Jackson didn't even smile.

"Jackson?" Miley questioned, worry flooding through her.

"Last night was scary Miles, it made me realize that we could have died and I wouldn't have ever got a chance to fix this" he said.

"Fix what?" Miley asked, fiddling with the hospital sheets.

"Us, our relationship as brother and sister. As fucked as this is; it was last night that made me realize just how much you really do mean to me and how close I was too losing you. I don't tell you how much you mean to me enough, but you mean a lot miles, a hell of a lot and it would have killed me to have lost you last night. I love you, I love you so much Sis... funny how last had to happen for me to have the guts to say it"

Jackson stated.

Miley sobbed, tears falling down her checks rapidly.

"I l-o-o-v-e you too Jackson, I should say it more often and not be so much of a bitch to you, last night could have cost both of our lives. This just shows us that we can't take family for granted or we might lose them" Miley answered and started to cry harder, unable to say more.

Jackson breathed in heavily, tears welling in his eyes too.

"Stop miles you're making me cry" Jackson stammered, gulping loudly.

He pulled her too him, hugging her close and stroking her back.

Miley buried her head in his shoulder, trying to stifle her sobs.

"Miley, Jackson" Robbie said, walking in the room.

He put his coffee down and walked over.

Jackson pulled back, wiping his face on his sleeve.

"Sorry dad, we were just bonding" he said.

"See this was what I wanted, last night shouldn't have had to happen for you two to realize the importance of family" Robbie said placing an arm around both their shoulders.

"I know" Jackson said sadly.

"Well I hope this is the start of a strong bond between the two of you, one that should have been there since the beginning" Robbie stated.

Miley nodded.

"There had always been one, we have just ignored it" Miley said.

Robbie just shock his head sadly.

"Don't do that anymore then, can you both promise me something?" he asked.

"What?" Miley and Jackson chorused.

"Promise me you won't fight with each other all the time, hopefully if you have to. Just over who needs the bathroom without resulting to using hurtful insults"

Miley nodded and looked at Jackson.

"We won't" she said.

"Yeah dad we promise" Jackson said, grabbing his sister's hand and squeezing it.

And for once they both actually meant it

-Fin-

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

**Wow, that was my darkest one-shot.**

**Hope you liked it, it was hard in places but I'm pleased with the ending.**

**Sorry if anything shocked you but that was what had to happen for the story to work.**

**I have a few more one-shots in mind, not sure when I will post them though.**

**For all who read my two full chapter stories, thanks for your reviews.**

**New chapters up as soon as possible, have assignments to finish first though.**

**Well anyway send me a review and let me know what you think about my one-shot.**

**Thanks to anyone who reviews for this will go in a new chapter of Popcorn kisses.**

**Cheers**

**KAT**


End file.
